indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Pride of Africa
thumb|center|335 px Pride of Africa (оригинал Yaki-Da) Гордость Африки* (перевод Айсин Руслан Ринатович из Жуковского) Cape-Cairo track runs through the continent but is incomplete Линия "Кейптаун-Каир" идет через континент... Pride of Africa is going through the heart of Africa Гордость Африки проходит через сердце Африки. Pride of Africa the track of south-east Africa Гордость Африки - пути на юге Африки. I don't care about the Blue train Провезет меня без остановок Here's from Africa with love Голубой экспресс Pride of Africa, I'm travelling through the heart of Africa "Гордость Африки", я еду через сердце Африки. Oh oh oh, with the Pride of Africa О-о-о, это "Гордость Африки", Oh oh oh, in the heart of Africa О-о-о, в самом сердце Африки... I see many different places Повидал я мест немало From Cape Town to Par-Es-Salaam По пути в Дар-эс-Салам - Tanzania, Zambia, Zimbabwe Замбию, Танзанию, Зимбабве, And South Africa И юг Африки. Cape Town to Kimberley and Warrenton and Bulawayo Кейптаун-Кимберли, Up to Kaipiri Mposhi in the north Затем на север к Булавайо, That's how the maintrack goes На Кипири Моши и Варрентон. And after that there's another line Главная линия, но есть там и еще одна - Built by the Chinese, the Tazara-track Трасса ТАЗАРА, что возвел Китай. Pride of Africa is going through the heart of Africa Гордость Африки проходит через сердце Африки. Pride of Africa the track of south-east Africa Гордость Африки - пути на юге Африки. I don't care about the Blue train Провезет меня без остановок Here's from Africa with love Голубой экспресс Pride of Africa, I'm travelling through the heart of Africa "Гордость Африки", я еду через сердце Африки. Oh oh oh, with the Pride of Africa О-о-о, это "Гордость Африки", Oh oh oh, in the heart of Africa О-о-о, в самом сердце Африки... I see many different places Повидал я мест немало From Cape Town to Par-Es-Salaam По пути в Дар-эс-Салам - Tanzania, Zambia, Zimbabwe Замбию, Танзанию, Зимбабве, And South Africa И юг Африки. Falling water С гор потоки... I want to feel it touch my skin so warm at Victoria В их водах спрятаться бы от жары на Виктории. Under the falls Под водопадами Between Zimbabwe and Zambia В Зимбабве или Замбии.. Pride of Africa, Гордость Африки Heart of Africa В сердце Африки. Pride of Africa the track of south-east Africa Гордость Африки проходит через сердце Африки. I don't care about the Blue train Гордость Африки - пути на юге Африки. Here's from Africa with love Провезет меня без остановок голубой экспресс Pride of Africa, I'm travelling through the heart of Africa "Гордость Африки", я еду через сердце Африки. Oh oh oh, with the Pride of Africa О-о-о, это "Гордость Африки", Oh oh oh, in the heart of Africa О-о-о, в самом сердце Африки... I see many different places Повидал я мест немало From Cape Town to Par-Es-Salaam По пути в Дар-эс-Салам - Tanzania, Zambia, Zimbabwe Замбию, Танзанию, Зимбабве, And South Africa И юг Африки. Nothing seems to change but the time Не сможешь забыть ты Such a beautiful ride О поездке своей мечты... * поэтический (эквиритмический) перевод с элементами творческой интерпретации Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/y/yaki_da/pride_of_africa.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.